Lavinia loves Gunther
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Gunther is Lavinia's personal guard. When she was younger, she used him as her personal toy, as the years went by, she started to see him in a different light. When the princess confesses her feelings for Gunther, will he return her feelings? Can she get him to see her as a woman? Can this forbidden, unrequited love become reality? Gunther/Lavinia
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters. **

When I was 8 years old, a young knight, who was about 16 years old, suddenly was stuck by my side, and followed me almost anywhere I went. I hated him so much, but I loved him so much. He is annoying, yet vigilant, he is a brute, but kind. He may not know how to treat women, but he is gentle and all that he does.

It started on Jane's and Gunther's knighting ceremony, they received their assigned positions

"Now that you two are knights you will now receive your assigned positions. Jane, you are assigned to guard Queen Gwendolyn and Gunther your assigned as personal guard to princess Lavinia" said Sir Theodore.

They didn't dare to argue, despite the look of displeasure on their faces. Only I put up a fight "Daddy I want Jane instead, why do I have to get mean Gunther?"

Winking at Sir Theodore , daddy said "I assure you pumpkin, this is the best option for your safety"

With a smile, Gunther banged his chest "You'll never find a better knight than myself"

That day on I always had someone to have tea parties with, someone to be my pony, fairy, to be my personal play thing. He would always say things like "I'm a knight, not a toy"

But he had to do whatever I pleased. I would have preferred Jane, but after a while it no longer mattered. I came to enjoy his soothing voice, and his devilish smile. As years went by, I started to realize that I was watching him, even when he wasn't watching me. I didn't understand why I started to become fascinated by a brute.

It wasn't till I was I was around thirteen, that I began to understand. Once, I took my horse for a ride without Gunther's permission. Everything was fine, until my horse saw a snake and my horse became frightened. The horse stood up on its hind legs, knocking me off its back. I fell off the horse but it didn't hurt, someone cushioned the blow, I was caught by my loyal knight Gunther. My head was on his chest, and i could hear his heart beating furiously, and i could smell his scent, he smelled of leather and sweat but I didn't dislike it. I was held in his strong arms, sitting up he cringed in pain from hitting the ground too hard. His gray eyes blazed with worry when he asked "Are you hurt?"

I couldn't answer, for the words were caught in my throat, it occurred to me for first time that Gunther was no longer a boy but a man. I could only shake my head in response to his question. Overcome with embarrassment, I let him go, pushed him away, and watched as he stood up and grumbled in anger. Looking at me sternly, he scolded "Don't you dare do such a dangerous thing again, or I'll tie you up put you in a cage."

Mounting the horse he ordered me "Now come over here and let's get back to the castle"

"You mean on the same horse?"

Looking down at me from the horse, he said irritatedly "Hurry up, we don't have all day"

Obeying, I mounted the horse, but we didn't move anywhere "Why aren't we moving?"

"You have to hold on to me tightly princess. Please bear with it"

Holding on tightly, I came to think that this is like the stories I used to read, that I was saved by a valiant knight and he were to become my prince. Except Gunther was a bit older and much more grumpy.

From then on I developed feelings for him. I would annoy him just to get him mad, since I loved the way he looked when he was irritated. I also began to love to be scolded, since it felt like he cared. At all the balls and dances, I would always choose him as my dancing we switched dancing partners, the enjoyment and smile I longed to see on his face, was always saved for Jane.

No matter how much I wished it to be so, I could never find the right time to express my feelings. He was in love with another, he loved the beautiful Jane, who was the most desired woman in the kingdom. When she married Jester I was relieved, but also saddened in his behalf.

He would sometimes fall asleep while on duty, and all I could do was kiss him in his sleep, cover him with a blanket when he got cold, and keep him busy with any nonsense I could think of, to keep his mind off of Jane. In time he got over it, but he sort of lost that glimmer he had in his eyes.

Tomorrow night is the annual ball, but what makes it especially special, it will also be the night of my engagement. I'm now 18 years old, my father is holding a ball and inviting all the most prestigious princes and nobles from all around. He plans on marrying me off to any prince I favor. I know Gunther will be there, so I must choose him. This is my only chance, I must get him to notice me, and I'm going to ask for help from all my friends on help to get him to understand my feelings.

Sneaking out of my room early in the morning, I quickly made my way to Jane's tower. Knocking on her door I asked "May I come in?"

"Princess?"

"Yes Jane, can I come in?"

"Of course"

Walking in I noticed Jester was out of sight "Where is your husband?"

"Jester left with Dragon to pick up strawberries for Pepper"

"I love strawberries, what are they for?"

"It's to make strawberry pies for the ball tomorrow. Now what are you doing here?"

"I need your help"

"What kind of help your highness?"

Looking down, I told her shyly "There is a man of the court that I have come to develop feelings for"

Smiling she patted my head and asked "Is it Gunther by any chance?"

"How did you know?"

"You light up like a firefly around him. Now what is it that your asking for?"

"Tomorrow, I must choose a prince or noble to marry. But I want to marry Gunther. He doesn't know about my feelings, so I want my feelings to be known to him."

"Why don't we have a masquerade ball? That way he won't know who you are? But you must figure which one is him or you might choose wrong. If you can't figure it out, ask your partner a question only Gunther would know the answer to"

"Isn't it too late to alert everyone of the sudden change in theme?"

"Not if I go on Dragon. Let's ask Pepper for help"

I turned around while Jane changed clothes, then we made our way to the kitchen

**The Kitchen**

After Jane explained the situation, Pepper looked troubled "Jane we could get in deep trouble"

Confidently, she placed her hands on he hips as she said "I'd rather be in deep trouble than see the princess marry a man she doesn't love"

Suddenly, Pepper's expression changed "This is so exciting, it's been a while since we've done anything so daring"

"Are you in?"

"Of course, now what is it that I need to do?"

"Can you distract my mother?"

"I'll try my best petal, but why?"

"She'll keep the princess too busy. And since we're limited on time, do whatever you can think of. Maybe use your pregnancy as am excuse, whatever it takes."

We were interrupted by the sound of bells as Jester came in "Pepper I have those strawberries"

Getting back to her pot of stew, Pepper said"Just leave them on the steps"

Running up and taking Jane into an embrace he said "Why if I didn't know any better, I would say this beautiful woman is my wife"

Eager to leave, Jane squirmed "Jester, I have to go, I'll see you later"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to alert our guests that there is a slight change in plans. I probably won't see you till late tonight or tomorrow morning. Now let me go, you know how I feel about public affection"

Smiling, he teased "Not until, you give me a kiss"

Embarrassingly, she said "Jester not in front of the princess"

"What?"

Letting her go, Jane kissed him on the cheek "I'll see you later. I love you"

"Be careful my love, you are carrying my unborn child"

Getting flustered she said "We'll take about that later"

As Jane left, he asked "What is our highness doing up so early?"

"I came seeking help. How does a woman, catch a man's attention?"

"If you're talking about Gunther, he wouldn't understand it unless it hit him right in the face. Princess, unless you show him how much you care, he won't understand. How may I be of help?"

"I'm going to take my horse into the forest, I need you to tell him I left without permission"

"Will you be alright?"

"I've had much practice"

"Then I'll play a part in your little deception. Let's hurry before Gunther wakes up"

**The Stables**

Rake was bringing in carrots for the horses, while Smithy was brushing them, when they saw me they stopped in their tracks, bowed, and greeted in unison "Good day your highness"

"Rake, your wife needs your help in the kitchen" said Jester

Dropping his wheelbarrow he runs off yelling "I'm coming Pepper"

Chucking, Smithy asked "What can I do for you today?"

"She needs you to prepare her horse" said Jester

"Are you up to trouble princess?"

"More like supervised trouble" said Jester laughingly.

"It's part of my plan to get Gunther to notice my feelings"

In a matter of fact way, Smithy said "That guy wouldn't get it unless it kicked him in the face"

_Why is there unnecessary talk of violence this morning?_

"For now, I'm going to do my best"

"I'll prepare the horse for you but, what are you going to do about Gunther?"

"Tell him I went into the forest, and tell my father that were having a masquerade ball. And Jane is informing our guests of the change in plans"

When Smithy finished prepping my horse, I left as soon as possible.

**Castle Gates**

"Princess, Gunther is on his way" alerted Jester

"Than I'll be on my way"

_Riding through the forest and letting down my long hair feels liberating. _

From a distance I could hear the faint sound of Gunther's voice "Princess"

"How'd you catch up so fast?"

I alerted the horse to go faster, but I could still hear his voice.

_Maybe I should stop_

Stopping the horse, I waited for him, to catch up. Nearby was a river, so I walked my horse over to get refreshed.A few minutes later, Gunther appeared. His eyes were cold as he looked down at me from his horse "Didn't I tell you years ago not to do something so dangerous?"

Laughingly, I agreed "Yes, you did. What are you going to do about it?"

Dismounting his horse, he took out from the saddle bag a rope "Now like I said back then, I'm going to tie you up"

Without putting up a fight, I allowed him to tie me up to a tree while sitting on the dirt. When he finished, I tried to move around, but I couldn't "What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to stare at the sky until you apologize for what you've done"

"I'm sorry, I had a very good reason why I left without your permission"

"That doesn't sound like am apology"

"Please listen, I didn't mean to worry you. If you let me go. I'll show you why"

"Looking straight into my eyes he asked " Tell me why you left?"

"I wanted to get your attention"

He retorted "Princess, you've had my attention for ten years, what could be so urgent?"

"Let me go, I command you"

"Fine but you'll have to find the way back to the castle by yourself"

"Don't you care that you can lose your position as a knight?"

"Let it happen, at this point I'm my life I should have been married with children already but I'm stuck watching a kid"

"Someone stole something from me"

"What are you talking about?"

"A thief stole something of high importance"

"I saw no thief"

"You are the thief"

Confused he scratches the back of his head "I stole nothing from you. If anything you stole time from me"

"And you stole my heart from me"

In shock, his eyes widened, as he came to realize what I said "Princess, you do not mean you have romantic feelings for me?"

"That is exactly what I meant"

"Oh no, you must be mistaken, I have never shown any interest in you"

"You did nothing, it was me alone with these unrequited feelings. Please untie me now"

Untying the rope, he sat near the river throwing stones across the water.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I should have met someone long ago then I wouldn't be in this problem. Have you mad? Why would you have feelings for me?"

Sitting down beside him I said "I like the way you look when you get mad. The way you smell like leather. Your very handsome, and when you smile, I feel as though my heart may break"

"Princess that is just infatuation"

"At least let me show you"

"That is highly inappropriate, I'm supposed to kiss you first"

Closing his eyes, I softly kissed his lips. When I was done, his cheeks were a bit red.

"Gunther why is your face red?"

"It must be the hot sun. Let's get going"

Grabbing his hand, I asked "Can't we just rest here for a while?"

"Fine, but let go of my hand"

'"No I like holding your rough hand."

"Princess you are to be engaged tomorrow. This behavior is improper"

"Why do you always scold me?"

"How else will you learn?"

"Show me how to obey"

"Stop this, it's unsuitable"

Hugging Gunther, I asked "Does this bother you?"

"Yes, because this is forbidden"

"Does that mean you care about me?"

"Of course I care about. You're the princess, I swore an oath to protect you with my life"

"Than do you love me?"

"It doesn't matter, I cannot marry you princess. I'm not of royal blood and don't look at me like that, I'm getting nervous"

"Why do you find me attractive? Many say that I am"

He started to breathe rapidly "Of course you're beautiful. Now go away, I feel sick"

"And if I don't?"

"I... Ha... Will... Ha..."

He lost consciousness, so I laid his head on my lap. His black hair long and shiny, was so beautiful, and his cheeks so red. His skin, tan from all the time under the sun, and his lips looked so enticing, so I kissed them again. I caressed his hair to my heart's content.

A few minutes later he opened his eyes, and looked up at me "Is this a dream?"

"And what if it is?"

"Then I don't want it to end'

"Sadly it is not, but I enjoy the way things are right here, right now."

He smiled "Princess you're looking as beautiful as ever."

Holding my hand to his cheek "These soft hands, feel so nice against my skin"

Sitting up, he cupped my cheek and asked "Tell me Lavinia, how you feel about me?"

With tears falling from my eyes, I sincerely confess "I love you Gunther, I always have"

Grabbing my face, he kissed me tenderly on the lips. Wiping away tears from my eyes, he kissed my cheeks and eyes, then he hugged me and said "Princess, your kindness warms my heart, and in my life no one has shown me such loving kindness. But even in my dreams, I cannot be your husband. Tomorrow I will not dance with you. I cannot do this to you. I'm sorry but I cannot love you Princess."

"Can we just for today, pretend that we can be together?"

"We cannot" grabbing me by the shoulder he apologizes as he kisses my lips one more time before pinching me and knocking me out.

The next thing I knew I was in my room with mother sitting on a chair holding my hand. When I woke up, she asked "Why were you in the forest asleep?"

_Gunther knocked me out_

"I was resting after riding my horse"

"I was worried when I saw Gunther holding you unconscious"

"Where is he?"

"He's standing watch like usual"

"What time is it?"

"It's a bit after dinnertime. Would you like to eat something?"

"No I think I'll rest"

"Alright, I'll come by later"

"Has Jane returned?"

"I believe she has"

"May I see her?"

"She's very tired, perhaps tomorrow"

As mother left, I decided, that I've done what I could for now. So I just fell asleep. I woke up much later.

_Is he still there?_

Opening my door, he wasn't standing there. So I snuck out to see Jane

**Jane's Tower**

As I approached the tower, I could hear the light strumming of a lute.

"Jane I need to speak with you"

"Come in princess"

As I came in, Jane was wearing her gown for the ball and Jester was sitting on the bed holding his lute "Princess I alerted our guests of the change in plans" said Jane

"Jane you look beautiful, Jester, I did what I could but in the end, Gunther told me we cannot be together"

"Of course he would say that, since you are the princess. For those of our position, you're untouchable, but don't give up yet. You still have a few hours tomorrow. You must use your feminine wiles to charm him" said Jester.

"He did faint when I got too close to him"

"Than the job is halfway done. You must use a small deception. Nothing bad. Since everyone will be wearing masks tomorrow, than I suggest you have multiple masks and dresses. You must dance especially radiantly and spirited to attract his attention. Then you must display vulnerability, then lastly, you go in for the kill by telling him something from the heart." Said Jester enthusiastically.

"Like what?"

"Did you genuinely express your feelings from the heart?"

"I told him how attractive he was"

"You only appealed to his vanity. You must be honest from the deepest part of your heart. Only when he can understand your sincerity, than you stand a fighting chance."

"Is this true Jane?"

"Of course, and we are behind you every step of the way"

"Than I'll be on my way now"

"Do you need me to escort you?"asked Jane

"No, I'll just enjoy the moonlight as I walk back to my room"

As I exited the tower, I could spot the lonely practice dummy. Walking down, I pretended that the dummy is Gunther as I danced under the moonlight. The only difference is the dummy won't complain. If I stepped on its toes, it wouldn't have mattered, it only acquiesced to my turns and spins.

Suddenly I heard a light chuckle, upon turning around, I spotted a pair of silver eyes "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I was enjoying the night air"

Sarcastically he asked "Really? Than why are you dancing with the dummy so lovingly?"

"Dummy is a great dancer, and is so light on his feet"

With a smirk on his face "I can do so much better"

"Prove it"

Taking my hands in his, we spin and turn under the moonlight.

"Your light on your feet"

With a smile, he said "Princess don't you know flattery gets you no where?"

_The glimmer in his eyes is there, I need to continue this_

"Than how do I gain your favor?"

Pulling me close to his chest he said smoothly "With obedience"

"What must I do?"

"You must stop doing things that cause others to worry"

Teasingly, I cupped his cheek "You mean things make you worry"

Placing a hand over mine "You must always ask for permission on whatever you choose to do"

Pulling his face close, I placed a kiss on his lips "I will do what I please"

Then, his expression changed, from enjoyment to sadness "And you must listen to only your husband"

Letting go of my hands, he commanded "Now go back to your room"

Listening to his command, I followed him back to my room. Before I entered, he said "I will be standing to guard your room"

Closing the door behind me, my bed suddenly looked so inviting. Feeling tired, I laid in my bed. As I stared at my ceiling, I hoped the answer would come to me.

_Tomorrow I'll be engaged, what will become of me and Gunther? You cannot cry, the fight isn't over._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next day, Lavinia's room**

I didn't sleep well, my worries we're bigger than my urge to sleep. I sat up in my bed waiting for lady Adeline to attend to me. Knocking, on my door, I heard Adeline call "Princess may I come in?"

"Yes, you may enter"

But it wasn't the lady in waiting, but Jester.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fooled you didn't I? Now let's hurry"

"Where?"

"To see Jane before Gunther wakes up"

Running as fast as we could, we reached Jane's tower before she left for morning patrol. Opening the tower door, she is climbing on dragon's head "My lady knight, we need to speak with you"

"Princess, Jester, what is so urgent?"

"What if he doesn't show up to the ball?"

"I promise you, that he will be there no matter what. Even if you have to be kidnapped by Dragon, we'll make sure you're engaged to him tonight."

Letting Jane leave for morning patrol, Me and Jester make our way toward the Royal Gardens.

_How is it that Jane and Jester get along so well?_

"Jester, how was it that you were able to make your love known to Jane, who is one of the most sought after woman in the kingdom?"

"I never left her side, no matter what, I made sure she saw me everyday. I expressed my love in small affectionate gestures, and actions. I was always honest with her, even if the truth hurt. I encouraged her while at the same time, help her keep her path straight. We balance out each other, and I believe that is why our bond is strong."

"I think I understand. With honesty, loving kindness, respect and trust, you two form an unbreakable bond. But don't you worry that she may not come back if a way were to start?"

"There will always be things that we have to go through and deal with, but it's how you deal with them. Of course I worry everyday, I worry that my the love of my life won't be by my side when I wake in the morning, that she may get injured, or that she could die. But I like to live each day like it is our last. So I tell her I love her everyday, I hug and kiss her and show her my undying affection, we find time, even if it's only a few minutes, to enjoy each others company. I am able to endure all the worry I have, because I love her so much. She is my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her if I can."

Tears fell out of my eyes without permission, I couldn't hold back my sadness and happiness "Thank you for letting me understand what true love is. You and Jane are a perfect example of it. I now know what I must do"

"I'm sorry your highness, I didn't mean to make you cry"

"I'm alright, you are excused"

"Then if you'll excuse me, I'll go and have breakfast. See you later"

I sat on a bench in the royal garden, enjoying the morning sun and the wonderful flowers. I was surprised by Rake who greeted me "Good morning your highness"

"Oh hello, I was just enjoying the flowers. You have really done a good job"

"Thank you, they are my pride and my children"

"Can I ask, how do you and Pepper get along?"

"Do you mean how we treat each other so well?"

"Yes"

"When we first met, I was an apprentice gardener, and she was an apprentice cook. Our work always caused us to see each other, so I always had to bring vegetables to the kitchen, and she had to peel them. Sometimes I would help her out in my spare time, and in time I found that I liked being around her, and I liked the sound of her voice too. She may be small, but she is hardworking and determined, and I began to admire her. My admiration, turned into like, and my like turned into love. We hardly argue, because she makes it easy to get along, and I as well try my best not to cause trouble."

_Because they love each other, they put up with one another, so that they don't cause trouble._

"So with patience, sharing responsibilities, and loving kindness, you're able to form a strong bond?"

"Yes, I guess so"

"Thank you for the insight, I'm now even more sure of what I must do"

Waving goodbye, I walk over to the throne room to eat breakfast.

**Throne Room**

"Pumpkin, nice to see your up early" said father

"Today is am important day, so I thought I would be prepared"

"Come sit, and have some of these delicious eggs"

Sitting next to father, we eat as he asked "Are you nervous about your engagement?"

Poking my eggs, I answered "A little, this morning I seeked advice on marriage"

"From who my darling?"

"From, Jester and Rake"

"Ah yes the court Jester and the gardener. They treat their wives very well and are very admirable. So what did you learn?"

"I learned that love and marriage can be complicated, only if you allow it to be. Patience, loving kindness, responsibility, respect, truth and honesty are all required. Without all these, love and marriage cannot exist. You must get along well with one another but it doesn't mean you'll never argue. You must learn to deal with each others faults since no one is perfect. You must find time for one another, no matter how small it may be, you must protect and care for over another, you must always show how much you love the other person. And you must cherish everyday you are together, till death do you part"

Tears fell out of father's eyes, he hugged me and apologized "You certainly have grown up, I'm proud that you were born. It saddens me that I have to give you to another man. But if I waited any longer, you would be past marrying age, and would have never be able to marry. When Cuthbert married and moved to Spain, it hurt my heart but not as much as losing you will. I promise that you'll marry a good man who will love you."

"Father, thank you for treating me well, I'm also happy I was born."

Letting go of father, we quietly finished our breakfast. Excusing myself, I walked back to my room, to find Gunther waiting for duty. With a smile he bowed and greeted "Good day princess. What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to rest in my room, so there is no worry"

"You don't want to walk about?"

"No, since I didn't sleep well, I'd rather rest. And everything you said is true, Not being a cause for worry, listening to my husband, respect and so forth. I trust you so, I'll do what must be done."

"I'm glad you understand. You have certainly matured"

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me"

"I'll be out here if you need me"

Going inside my room, I laid on my bed and went to sleep. As I slept, I dreamed of the past.

There was Gunther standing around as I played in my room with my Dragon toy. It was right around after he became my guard. As I pretended that the toy Dragon could fly, soon I was in the air floating along with it. I looked down and saw Gunther holding me up "Look now you too can fly with Dragon"

"Let's go that way"

And running around, carrying me in his arms, I felt like I could fly. Soon he got very tired, and laid on the ground, but fell asleep. I was fascinated by how the normally grumpy Gunther could be so kind, so I sat down and watched him as he slept. He frowned even while he slept, but then soon he began to cry.

I asked "Do you hurt anywhere?"

But he just remained asleep. There wasn't much I could do, but pat his head, and kiss his face. Then soon he calmed down and slept peacefully. Covering him with a blanket, I left him there, and went to sleep on my bed.

Waking up from my dream, I sat up and looked at my Dragon toy.

_How did I forget such a memory? That was only the first of many times, that he fell asleep on duty. I think I loved him longer than I thought I did._

Knocking on the door "Princess may I come in?" Asked the lady in waiting.

"Come in"

This time it really was the lady in waiting. She held up several gowns and asked "Which one will you be wearing tonight?"

"Something red"

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer something in blue or white?"

"No, I want to wear red"

Helping me put on my dress she asked "Are you ready for tonight?"

"What time is it?"

"The ball will begin soon, now sit so that I can fix your hair"

Letting her fix my hair, she braided my long hair and placed it in a bun on my head.

"That should do, now wait here for Jane to escort you"

"What about Gunther?"

"He's in the throne room, with the other knights. I'll see you at the ball"

Leaving me alone, I stare at myself in the mirror.

_Today you'll be engaged. You must somehow grab Gunther's attention._

Slowly my room door creaked open as Jane let herself in. She wore a green gown with a Dragon design all around the dress, her mask looked like a female Dragon.

Bowing, she said calmly "Good evening Princess"

"You look really pretty Jane, I thought you hated wearing dresses?"

"Not as much anymore. Since it it's my duty to protect the queen, sometimes I have to dress well in her presence. Do you really like it?"

"It's extraordinary, who did the Dragon design?"

"I did, all those lessons from mother came in useful after all. Just don't tell her I said that."

"I promise. I'm ready to go"

"Then put on your mask and come with me"

Picking up my simple white mask, a placed it on my face and followed Jane to the throne room.

**The throne room**

From outside, I could here the loud sounds of chatter. My palms began to sweat, and my stomach began to ache "Jane I think I'm getting ill, what is wrong with me?"

"You're just nervous Princess. Do not worry, we are with you to help. If something goes wrong just yell"

Taking a deep breath, I opened the large wooden doors and all I could see are funny faces. I could not tell who was who. Everyone cheered as I entered the room, so I bowed in return. Sitting alongside my parents, my father announced "The ball may now begin. Princess Lavinia will choose a dance partner to start us off."

Looking at the men lined up, I choose the one with a sword on his hilt. He bowed and said "It would be an honor"

Taking his hand, the music started, it was a waltz. He didn't speak much, but his dancing spoke for him, his hands were rough and his hair black.

_It must be Gunther_

"You're very light on your feet"

"So are you Princess, and your hair is not a mess today"

_My hair is never a mess, Gunther wouldn't daddy that right?_

"I see that your as sarcastic as ever"

"It's only one of my many qualities"

"Didn't you say that you wouldn't dance with me?"

"You choose me did you not? It seems I cannot be away from you."

"Didn't you say we could not marry?"

_Several times you did_

Whispering in my ear "I'll kidnap you if I have to"

"I'm sorry, but I promised someone, that I would be obedient"

"Interesting, it so happens that you are just my type"

"What?"

"Quiet down Princess, or you'll worry your parents. Do you know your adorable when you are when you're mad?"

"Tell me what is your name?"

"Don't you already know?"

"Then let me ask, if I take my horse for a ride without permission, what will you do?"

Pulling me close he smirked and said "I'll tie you up"

"Tell me one more thing, what did I do to you when you would fall asleep on duty?"

_This is something you'll definitely not know_

"Uh... You would... You would make fun of me when I'm asleep"

Pulling off his mask, my assumptions were correct. It was a man who looked kinda of like Gunther, is you closed one eye and squint. Letting go of his hands, I yelled "You imposter, Help!"

Jane, the senior knights, and Gunther appeared, and surrounded us "Halt, I'm the name of the king" Said Jane

Pulling out a knife, the imposter held it right to my neck "Now what's the hurry, can't we all just get along? I really don't understand how she was able to set through my disguise, I've been following her and her knight for days. I was sure I had her knights pompous attitude down."

"Let her go" yelled Gunther

"And why would I do that? She is looking rather delicious, I think I'd like a taste"

Biting his hand, he let go long enough for me to escape he grasp.

"Stand behind me Princess" yelled Jane

I could only watch as the horror unfolded. Jane and the senior knights stood guard around me and my family, leaving Gunther and the imposter to battle it out.

"Jane, I'm worried"

"He's strong, and stubborn. He'll be alright"

The two men circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Gunther lunged at him, but the imposter evaded, than the imposter lunged at Gunther, and managed to cut him in the arm.

I cried out "Gunther, be careful"

With a smile he said confidently "You'll never find a better knight than myself."

With a few swings of his sword, he cut the imposters clothes off, leaving him ashamed and embarrassed in his under leggings "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Shaking his head no, Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore dragged the imposter away. Gunther fell to the ground holding on to his arm. I ran to his side and asked "Are you alright?"

"Only if my Princess wishes it"

"I do, I wish you to be well."

"I'm just a bit light-headed, but other than that, I'm alright"

Smithy along with Jester, helped him up. Jester said "He'll be good as new in no time. Well clean him up and you can visit him later."

Father declared "The ball is over, come back a week from now for the congratulatory party"

As from everyone was leaving, father hugged me "My precious daughter, I almost lost you permanently."

"If it wasn't for the knights, I would have been dead"

"No, If it wasn't for Gunther, you would have died."

"He truly is a special man father. If only I could marry him"

"He really is a good man. Now you may go and see the lad and thank him. Tell him to see me tomorrow"

"Yes father"

Running, I ran as fast as I could to reach his room.

**Gunther's room**

Upon entering, he was in the middle of changing clothes, luckily he still had pants on. He was embarrassed "What are you doing, can't you see I'm getting dressed?"

"It's not a big deal"

"It's highly inappropriate for you to be here"

"Anyway, are you feeling alright now?"

Sarcastically, he said "As you can see, I'm all wrapped up in bandages and I'm half naked and embarrassed, other that I'm alright"

Taking him into in embrace "Your just as sarcastic as ever, and I love that about. Thank you for everything"

"Princess you shouldn't be here, you should go to your room"

"Daddy told me to thank you"

"If that's the case, close your eyes"

Closing my eyes, I expected a kiss but instead got flicked on the head "Ouch that hurt, why did you do that for?"

Bursting out in laughter, he patted my head and said "Princess you should see your face, it's funnier than dung"

Flicking him on the head, I scolded "You don't treat a Princess like this"

He laughed heartily, grabbing my cheeks "Oh Princess, when you get mad, it's just too adorable"

"Hey stop that, don't laugh. I'm not a child"

Cupping my cheek, he smirked "Princess you really talk to much"

Before I could answer, he kissed me tenderly "Please forgive my teasing, and if you don't, I'll kiss you until you do"

Flustered I said "Father said to see him tomorrow, I'll go now. By myself... All... Alone"

"Don't start trouble now, I'll walk you back to your room, just let me put on a my tunic."

Turning around, I waited for him to put on his tunic. However, I took a peak, I spotted his strong back as he pulled over his tunic.

"Princess I know you're looking, that's highly inappropriate"

Leading me by the hand, we quickly made it to my room.

**Outside my room**

I didn't want to let go of his hand, but he let go first "Good night Gunther"

"Sleep well Princess. I'll guard your room, just sleep peacefully"

Giving him a peck on the cheek "I love you"

Looking all around to make sure, no one was coming, he gave me a strong hug and whispered in my ear "I love you too Lavinia"

Letting me go, I quickly entered my room, full of bliss. I yelled out I'm my heart how happy I was. Changing into my nightshirt, I went to bed while hugging my toy Dragon.

**The next day**

The lady in waiting came early, opening my windows, letting the sunshine in. The light bothered my eyes making me turn to the side to avoid it.

In her loud cheerful voice, Adeline called "Wake up Princess"

"Can't I sleep longer?"

"Not today Princess, your father has an important announcement"

"What kind of announcement?"

"I'm not sure, but it must be of the utmost importance"

With her help, I got dressed and we headed to the throne room

**Throne room**

Sitting alongside mother and father, I spot all the castle staff standing around as they waited for the announcement. The senior knights. Jane and Gunther stand before us kneeling as daddy begins "You may rise. You all stand here before me today, because of a special announcement. Sir Theodore, after many years of service will be retiring. Sir Ivon is now the commander of the knights guard. Jane and Gunther to will be rewarded for saving the life of my precious daughter. You may ask for whatever you wish, and may it be given to you."

Gunther stepped forward, and kneeled before father "There are many things in this world a person could want like riches, fame or power, but I'm not asking for any of that. What I truly want is...if I may to be given Princess Lavinia as my bride"

Standing up, Father stepped forward, looking ready to smack him in the head but instead took Gunther in a large bear hug and laughed heartily "It's about time, I've been waiting for this moment for quite some time"

_What?_

Everyone gasped in father's sudden revelation.

Confused Gunther asked "I don't understand?"

"Sir Theodore made you guard over the Princess, so that you could prove your worth. I never really planned on handing my daughter to a man who would take her far away from me. My boy your worth more than your weight in gold and my daughter is worth more than all the gold in the world. You may be given her hand only if she approves"

Running up and hugging them both "I'm happy to be able to be with the ones I love the most. I would be delighted to marry Gunther Breech"

With the sudden clapping we almost forgot to ask Jane what she wanted

"and Jane what is it you want?"

"And all I want is for the all of us to live happily ever after"

"So it shall be"

Taking me by the hand, we walked over to the royal gardens. Sitting on a bench, we held hands while enjoying the morning warmth.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes you are"

"Didn't you say flattery gets no where?"

"With me, it will get you this"

Placing a kiss on my lips, he smiled and said "All those times you kissed me on the lips, I remember them all"

Pushing him away I looked at the him, his eyes showed excitement, and wearing a devilish grin.

"What? Than why didn't you tell me?"

"And miss out on the adorable kisses? Never. You're lips are very soft, are your sure your not made of butter?"

"If I was, I would melt"

"You would melt because I'm so hot right?"

"With all these compliments, aren't you going to miss scolding me?"

"Don't worry, I'll still scold you. It's funny, I enjoyed scolding you"

"And I enjoyed it. And when your embarrassed, your face turns red like a strawberry"

"I can embarrass you too. When you would fall asleep, I would always kiss you back"

"That's not fair! I don't remember any of it"

"Oh well, now your face is red"

Poking Gunther on the chest "I told you that I get what I want"

Putting his arm around my shoulders, he happily "I wouldn't have it any other way"

**Epilogue**

Our wedding ceremony was a few days after the announcement. Gunther moved from his dusty room to mine. Not only is he my guard, but now my husband. Married life is great, I love how affectionate and mischievous he is. He loves teasing me and getting me flustered, but i do the same. I'm trying my best to be an obedient wife, but it's still hard to listen to someone else. Jane and Pepper who were both pregnant, both gave birth to a healthy baby boys. Who knows, maybe my future daughter will fall for Jane's or Pepper's son, but I can already imagine Jester, Rake, Gunther battling it out on who is child is better.

Sir Theodore decided to leave the castle and to travel wherever the wind takes him. Sir Ivon is enjoying his new position, since his rise in pay means more weapons he can buy. Mother and father are delighted that we are close by, especially since mother loves to tell me of her days as a young queen and father tells me of his days of fatherhood.

I may a be a constant cause for worry for Gunther, my parents, and everyone in the castle, but I'll do my best to let our days be light, happy, and sweet.


End file.
